


yo, nice skirt

by ohcouldyoutellme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Chanyeol loves it, Crossdressing, Fluff, I love him, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are Besties, Junmyeon just likes to wear skirts and that's fine, Kim Junmyeon | Suho is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, This is trash but it is what it is so, junmyeon is the cutest, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcouldyoutellme/pseuds/ohcouldyoutellme
Summary: Junmyeon is a man who just happens to wear skirts sometimes. Some people have a problem with that. Not Park Chanyeol, though. Chanyeol thinks Junmyeon is the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Junmyeon feels the same way about him. It works out.





	yo, nice skirt

It’s cold today, so Junmyeon is wearing fuzzy knee highs with his skirt and sweater. He goes to work at the cafe and then walks to the university with Kyungsoo. They have a class on 18th century Korean literature together.  
“How are you doing, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks.  
“I’m feeling a lot better,” Junmyeon responds, smiling fondly. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He’d fallen sick last week and had to take a few days off work. His friends had taken care of him, with Kyungsoo doing the bulk of the work.  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “I know you’d do the same for me,” he says. “Hopefully with less cooking.” Junmyeon laughs in agreement, covering his mouth.  
They round a corner, and he runs right into someone. It’s a man, several centimeters taller than him, with a cute face and dark red hair. He looks down at Junmyeon in surprise.  
“I’m so sorry,” Junmyeon gasps.  
“Nice skirt,” the man says. He sounds dazed. Junmyeon blushes, and the man shakes his head as if to clear it. “I-I mean, I’m sorry. It was my fault, too.” He smiles at Junmyeon. It’s a really nice smile. “I didn’t mean to run into you. But I’m kind of glad I did. You’re really pretty.”  
Junmyeon can feel his face going even redder. Kyungsoo clears his throat. “This is nice,” he says. “But we’re going to be late, Junmyeon.”  
“Oh!” Junmyeon says in surprise. He’d totally forgotten about the class they were going to. He begins to follow Kyungsoo away, but suddenly, he decides to turn around. “See you around?” he asks shyly.  
The man beams. “Yes!” he says. “I’m Chanyeol.” He waves, and then Kyungsoo grabs Junmyeon’s arm and pulls him away.  
“You’re lucky I’m not Baekhyun or Jongdae,” he mutters, “or you’d never hear the end of this.”  
He’s right, but it doesn’t really matter, because Junmyeon can’t think of anything but Chanyeol-his deep voice, his baby face, his hair-for two days. He’d complimented Junmyeon, made him blush. Maybe it’s just a relief to see someone who seems genuinely interested in him, even though he’s a man who likes to wear clothing most people consider feminine. He’s met too many people who take issue with that.  
Finally, he sees Chanyeol again. He’s alone this time, walking home from class, and he looks up to see Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol looks just as surprised to see him as Junmyeon feels, but a smile quickly spreads across his face. “Junmyeon!” he says. “Nice to see you!”  
“Y-you too,” he says shyly. He’s generally pretty confident in himself, but Chanyeol is so attractive. Junmyeon can’t help but stutter.  
“I’ve been wondering when I’d see you again,” Chanyeol says cheerfully, taking his hand and leading him out of the middle of the busy sidewalk to a little alcove by a shop window. “I mean, I’ve only met you once, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
“You too,” Junmyeon says. He swallows, thinking of the time. “Um, I can’t talk for long. Sorry. I need to go get ready for work...but can I have your number?” He fumbles for his phone.  
“Of course!” Chanyeol says. “Here, I’ll…” He enters his number into Junmyeon’s phone, calls his own, and then hangs up. “Now I have your number too. Text me!”  
He waves and goes one way. Junmyeon stares after him for a moment before returning to his apartment.  
Chanyeol ends up texting him first, soon after Junmyeon wakes up the next morning. _junmyeon!!!_ he writes. _we should hang out_  
He stares at his phone for a solid two minutes before he remembers to respond and says, _okay. when? ___  
_tomorrow?_ Chanyeol suggests.  
_sure. i get out of class at three._ They talk for a while longer. Chanyeol decides to pick him up from his class. They can walk somewhere downtown and hang out there. He’s easy to talk to, weaves in jokes and things about himself and questions about Junmyeon. By the time Junmyeon leaves for class, he’s discovered that Chanyeol plays four instruments, has a sister, loves bad rom-coms, and is majoring in graphic design. In return, he knows that Junmyeon can’t cook, likes to act and read, plays the piano, and is majoring in early childhood education.  
It’s nice. He has a few friends, and he likes talking to them, but something about Chanyeol is different. Usually, when he’s trying to make friends with someone, it’s a little awkward at first. But there’s never been any of that with Chanyeol. Sure, he was shy when Chanyeol complimented his skirt, but from the second time they met on there’s only been easy conversation. He’s found himself laughing at something Chanyeol texted him more than a few times.  
And he’ll admit that there’s something else about Chanyeol that he likes, something that makes a light blush spread over his face when Chanyeol compliments him-which happens a lot. He’s the kind of person Junmyeon can imagine dating-handsome, bigger than him, funny, kind. He’s had a bit of a crush on Chanyeol ever since they first met. And Chanyeol seems to feel the same, right? He’s been saying so many nice things about Junmyeon. He called him pretty, several times. Maybe that’s just how he is. Or maybe he’s interested in Junmyeon.  
Well, he can hope, at least.  
The next day, Chanyeol waves at him as he comes out of his classroom. He’s leaning casually against the wall, looking as hot as ever. Junmyeon giggles and waves back. They decide to walk to a cafe and hang out there. Junmyeon’s mind is screaming _Date date date this is a date you’re on a date with Park Chanyeol,_ but he’s probably just misreading the situation, right? They’re just friends, hanging out.  
Chanyeol reaches down and holds his hand. Junmyeon’s mind stutters to a stop. Chanyeol’s hand is so _big,_ and so _warm._ Junmyeon’s hands are tiny, so Chanyeol’s hand totally envelops his.  
He looks up at Chanyeol in shock. He’s sure he’s blushing. It looks like Chanyeol is, too, but he’s looking steadfastly ahead, a little smile on his face. Junmyeon smiles to himself and looks down.  
They arrive at the cafe. Chanyeol volunteers to order, and he’s already promised to pay, so Junmyeon tells him what he wants and sits down at a table for two while Chanyeol goes up to the counter. He comes back after a minute and sits down across from Junmyeon with a big smile on his face.  
“They’ll bring our drinks out in a few minutes,” he says.  
“Okay,” Junmyeon says. “Thanks for paying.”  
Chanyeol waves his hand. “Ah, it’s nothing,” he says. “I love buying pretty boys things.”  
Is he flirting? God, it sounds like he’s flirting, but Junmyeon isn’t sure. He doesn’t want to fall for a straight boy, or someone who’s not interested in him. Sure, everything Chanyeol has done so far has made Junmyeon think that his interest is mutual, but he can’t be sure. He doesn’t want to get hurt.  
Time just passes so easily when they’re together. Chanyeol is so easy to talk to. He fills every potentially awkward silence, doesn’t ask any questions that Junmyeon wouldn’t know how to answer. Before he knows it, they’ve spent four hours together-at the cafe, and then at a nearby park. Chanyeol frowns at the time. “I’ve got to go get ready for a class,” he says. “But this was great. I had a lot of fun with you, hyung. Let’s keep texting. I’d love to do this again sometime. See you!”  
He waves and hurries away. Junmyeon waves slowly after him. Chanyeol had been talking so quickly, he hadn’t had time to say anything, even goodbye.  
He’s falling too deep, and he knows it. Kyungsoo knows it, too.  
“You’ve already been on four of these friend-dates,” the younger points out one day as they walk to class two weeks later. “You really need to find out if he’s into you, hyung, or you’re going to get your heart broken.” His voice is flat and serious, but Junmyeon knows he just cares about him.  
“I know, Soo,” he says. “I know. I just...I really like him already. And I know I shouldn’t, but I do. And I don’t want to ask him and mess something up, because if nothing else, I really do enjoy being friends with him.”  
“Well,” Kyungsoo says. “I can’t promise that I’m right, because I haven’t really seen you two together much. But based on that first meeting, and the texts I’ve seen, and what you’ve told me, you both are whipped for each other. If you ask him to be your boyfriend, it’ll make you both happy.”  
“I will,” Junmyeon promises. “Eventually. I will.”  
Kyungsoo looks a little skeptical, but he lets it go, and Junmyeon is grateful. He has trouble sometimes, doing things he finds difficult. But he pushes past it, usually. He knows that a lot of people don’t like it when men wear traditionally feminine clothes, but he does anyway, because he loves them. So if he loves Chanyeol-which he does-then he can do this, right? He can confess.  
On their next date-or not date; God, Junmyeon doesn’t even know what to call them anymore-he does his best to muster his courage to ask the question. Chanyeol seems to have noticed his unusual silence. “Are you okay, Junmyeon?” he asks, his cute face creased in concern.  
“Are we dating?” Junmyeon bursts out. He doesn’t even look at Chanyeol’s face before rushing on, “I-I mean, we’ve been on a lot of these...I want to call them dates, but I don’t know. And you flirt with me a lot, but is that just one of those things you do? I just want to know before I get my hopes up, because it’s very different for us to be friends and for us to be boyfriends, and I really, really don’t want to think it’s the second when it’s actually the first.”  
“I don’t think we’re dating,” Chanyeol says. Junmyeon feels his heart plummet, falling from a cliff to the floor far, far down below. Chanyeol takes one look at him before quickly continuing. He must look so...stricken. Desperate. “I-I mean, we haven’t talked about it before. And I certainly wouldn’t date someone unless we were totally aware of the situation. But-but, these might not have been dates, but...we can go on some, if you want.”  
“Really?” Junmyeon asks in shock. He really hadn’t expected anything, despite everything Kyungsoo had said and everything he could see for himself.  
“Yes,” Chanyeol says. “Definitely. I’ve liked you ever since we first met, and I thought you liked me, too, but I wasn’t sure. And I really didn’t know how to ask. I knew I was going to have to eventually, but I’m glad you did it for me.” He smiles at Junmyeon. “If you want, this can be our first date. It can be official from right now.”  
“Sure,” Junmyeon agrees, feeling a little dizzy. “I-I’d really like that, actually.”  
From there, it’s just like any of the other times they’ve been together. Chanyeol is just as nice and funny. He flirts a little more. Junmyeon even gets the courage to flirt back a couple times.  
But it’s even better than before, because they’re _dating_ now. Junmyeon hasn’t dated anyone in two years. It’s nice. He slips back into the easy rhythm of being with a person he loves and who loves him.  
They go on a few other dates, at least one a week. Junmyeon kind of wants to spend all of his time with Chanyeol, but that’s obviously not possible. He definitely wants to be his boyfriend, though.  
So after about a month of dating, he decides to pop the question. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” he asks as they’re walking along the Han River after dinner at a Japanese restaurant.  
Chanyeol blinks at him in surprise for a moment. Before Junmyeon can start doubting himself and rambling every excuse he can think of, as he is prone to do, Chanyeol’s face lights up with a radiant smile. “Yes!” he says. “Of course!” He dramatically takes Junmyeon’s hand in his. “Will you do me the honor of becoming mine?”  
He laughs, covering his mouth with his free hand. “Of course,” he echoes.  
They keep walking. Chanyeol keeps looking down at him and grinning. Junmyeon can feel the blush on his face.  
“I love you,” Chanyeol blurts. “I-I really love you. I know we’ve only known each other for a little while, but I already love you. Like, a lot.”  
Junmyeon is taken aback. He was used to being the flustered one in the relationship. Sure, Chanyeol blushed a lot-and looked really cute when he did-but he could be so smooth when he tried.  
“I love you too,” he says. “I mean-I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I met you, and then I got to know you, and I found out that not only are you really hot and cute, but you’re also so nice and smart and talented. And total boyfriend material. And I can’t believe that you love me too, like, oh my God?” He takes a deep breath. “Anyways. I love you. Like, a lot.” He imitates Chanyeol’s deep voice on the last few words.  
Chanyeol huffs at him. “Don’t mock me,” he complains without any real heat. “I was just expressing how much I love you.”  
Junmyeon laughs at him. “I love you, you big baby,” he teases.  
Chanyeol takes his hand. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just bad fluff with a rushed ending, but whatever. I've been wanting to write a Suyeol fic with crossdressing Junmyeon ever since I first heard Forever (which is where the title is from, by the way). At first, Junmyeon hid out in his bedroom and only crossdressed when nobody was around, but somehow Chanyeol found out. One day, I just decided to write this. It took me way too long to write for such a short fic but whatever.  
> It is so hard to write people texting. I text like a dad, so I just barely remembered to put the texts in lapslock and take out some of the punctuation right before I posted it. Just an anecdote I guess~  
> I'm really hoping to write more EXO fic in the future. I write for several groups, so if you're into others, you should check out my other stuff. I might have written for one of the groups you stan, and if I haven't yet, I almost certainly will in the future.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope someone enjoyed this.


End file.
